The overall goals of the Training and Information Transfer Core (TITC) continue unchanged. These are: A) To increase awareness of and impart a body of knowledge about gerontology, neuroscience and AD in particular, and of the care of the DAT patient. B) To encourage more favorable attitudes toward and responsibility within our community for the care of DAT patients. C) To maintain and enhance our collaboration and cooperation with community agencies, resources, and healthcare practitioners who serve DAT patients and their families. D) To promote and improve research in Alzheimer's disease and to facilitate the exchange of knowledge among researchers both within and outside the Washington University community. E) To facilitate the recruitment efforts of the clinical core. We will continue to provide a broad spectrum of educational programs and materials for a diverse community of health care professionals, allied service professionals and community lay persons throughout the Midwest. We propose to expand our current activities by explicitly expanding Specific Aim A in two directions. These additional aims are: A1) To develop and increase educational programs for the African-American community (a currently underserved group) and to promote the advancement of African-American professionals in neuroscience, gerontology and AD- related training. A2) To consolidate and expand our outreach to the young student, further promoting knowledge of and positive attitudes toward the elderly and those suffering from neurological disorders such as AD, and to encourage neuroscience and aging research and care careers.